


Whittemores Don't Do Scared

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fear of doctors, Hospitals, M/M, Phobias, Whittemores Don't Do Scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson breaks his arm in a fight with Aiden. Because of a slowed healing process, he has to get it treated the human way. Which would be okay if he wasn't so horrified of doctors. This leads him to hiding it, lying about it and probably some crying over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whittemores Don't Do Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh installment of Wolfy One Shots! Okay before we get into this -
> 
> I LITERALLY KNOW NOTHING OF MEDICAL TREATMENTS. I HAVE NEVER BROKEN A BONE, I'VE NEVER BEEN HOSPITALIZED IN ANYWAY. THE FARTHEST IVE HAD IS A TOOTH PULLED. SO BEFORE YOU GET ALL JUDGY, JUST REMEMBER I HAVE NO PRIOR KNOWLEDGE TO ANY OF THIS AT ALL.
> 
> Now, this was requested by the amazing Robance (whose stories you should definitely read because they are so perf and are basically what inspired me to write New & Improved Hale Pack) Anyway, enjoy :)

"Ethan, I don't think he's healing."

"What? Of course he is!"

"No, look, his arm is completely broken and it's not even trying to heal."

"Shit, I think you're right..."

"Stiles is going to kill us."

"He's going to kill you. You're the one that pushed him." Ethan told his brother. He looked worriedly at an unconscious Jackson who was laying on the cold ground of the field, "I did absolutely nothing."

"Shut up, Ethan," the other twin muttered, knowing he was right. He didn't want to hurt Jackson, he was basically his little brother. But both their anger issues clashing never had good outcomes. This time was especially bad considered it ended up with Jackson being unconscious with what looked to be a broken arm that didn't seem to be healing.

The two had been arguing on the lacrosse field by the bleachers. Things got a little too heated and Aiden ended up pushing Jackson way too hard into the rods holding up the bleachers. The back of his head slammed against the metal and he fell down hard. Aiden figured he must have landed on his arm the wrong way because the next thing he knew, he heard a snap followed by complete silence. Not only did he feel terrible about it but he was also terrified for the other. This caused him to call his brother, who turned out to be no help at all. Now they were standing in front of their unconscious friend, scared and worried. He turned to Ethan, "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, he needs to come to on his own." Both their heads pivoted back to the boy on the ground when they heard a pained moan. "Oh, thank god," Ethan mumbled under his breath.

"Owww," Jackson groaned, scrunching his eyes and trying to sit up. When he put too much weight on his left arm, he winced and yelped and drew it back, cradling it to his chest with the other. Aiden crouched next to him, wary of his bad side, he put an arm around him to help him stand up. "What the hell happened and why does my arm hurt so bad?"

Aiden struggled to find an explanation that sounded good. He looked to his brother for help but he got none, only getting a head shake in return, "Uhh... Well, we were arguing and, um, I got kind of mad and shoved you into the bleachers. Your head got hit too hard and you passed out. When you fell you must have landed badly on your arm because I heard a really loud snap. It's broken," Aiden said, thinking if he was gonna break the bad news he'd do it all in one.

Jackson gaped at him, not sure if he should feel mad, worried or confused. Confused won out in the end, "None of that explains why it's not healed. I was out for awhile, it should have healed then, right?"

"I... can't answer that. Technically, yes, but it hasn't and that's why we're worried," Aiden said for both him and his brother.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Ethan interjected, "But, maybe you're healing factor isn't working. I mean, you did get a human flu the other week which should have been impossible. Deaton didn't even have an explanation so it could be a possibility that your healing abilities are shutting down."

Jackson didn't like the sound of that. That meant he was vulnerable. Vulnerable enough to have a broken arm that wasn't going to heal on its own. He would need actual medical treatment from actual doctors. His face paled visibly and his hands started to shake. "Listen to me, guys. You cannot tell Stiles, Derek, Allison, Scott or anyone else in the pack about this. I have more dirt on both of you than anyone besides Erica so if you know what's good for you, you will not tell anyone about this. My arm will heal and I'll be fine as long as you keep your mouths shut," he didn't know if his threat was solid enough to last for the long run but he needed to know they would keep quiet for the time being. "Please, guys, promise me."

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other, unsure. They both wanted to make sure he was okay and that would involve telling Stiles but if he really didn't want them to then it was his choice. "Okay, Jackson," Aiden sighed, "We promise we won't tell anyone. Are you sure you're going to be okay though?" The boy couldn't help but be worried.

Jackson seemed unsure himself. He tried to straighten his arm, which hurt like hell, but he managed to get it almost straight by his side. It was slightly belt and it shaked more than his hands but he made himself feel confident before telling them, "I'm fine, Aiden, seriously," with only a slight shake to his voice. He picked up his backpack with his right hand carefully, slinging it only over that shoulder. He looked at his big lacrosse bag slightly nervous.

Aiden noticed the bag and picked it up for him. They were going to the same house so he could carry it for him. At least until they got to his car. Speaking of which, Jackson probably wouldn't be able to drive it with his arm the way it was. Aiden hoped he'd find a way to power through it.

Jackson looked at him and mumbled a small 'thanks' before walking back to the parking lot with the two to put their stuff in his car. When they made sure, yet again, that he would be fine going home, they went back to their bikes. They didn't leave immediately, instead waiting for Jackson to leave so they could at least make sure he would make it home.

Driving hurt. Holding onto the steering wheel hurt. Using his arm in any way hurt. Leaving his arm alone hurt. And on top of all that, his head hurt. With his luck, he probably had a concussion too. Jackson felt sick. The thought that he could possibly have to go to the doctors or worse, the hospital, made him want to throw up. Nobody but his parents knew about his awful fear of doctors, hospitals, and all things medical. The last time he had to go to the doctors, he had a real panic attack. From that point on, he had vowed to himself to never go back. Before he didn't see the need in telling the pack because if he ever got hurt, he'd just heal. No need for doctors.

When he and the twins got home Jackson immediately ran upstairs to his room and laid carefully on his bed, facing upward. He wanted to cry the pain was so bad. He didn't think he could last like this. He wasn't going to heal, he'd have to live with a horribly painful broken arm cradled to his chest forever. He wanted Stiles, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment. The alpha would know something was wrong the moment he saw him. Jackson whimpered in pain. He managed to keep his tears at bay but his body was shaking and all he really wanted was to take a nap. His fear of having a minor concussion kept him awake.

After almost five minutes of laying there quietly moaning and sniffling he heard a knock on his door. For some stupid reason, he thought pretending to be asleep would be a good plan. It obviously didn't keep whoever it was out though, considering the door opened not two seconds later. Jackson could tell it was Stiles because of the smell.

"He must have been tired or something..." Stiles whispered, thinking he would wake up Jackson. Stiles, thankfully, didn't notice his arm or the way it looked slightly bruised.

Jackson managed to avoid the rest of the pack for the rest of the day. No one found out about his arm, which was still searing in pain. He made a mental note to take painkillers before doing anything the next day. Part of him thought maybe he should tell Stiles just so he could make the pain go away but the other part of him that was more concerned for his mental health beat the other up. He took something to help him ignore the pain long enough for him to drift into sleep. He made sure to do this before Liam and Isaac came up to go to bed themselves.

This same process went on for six days. Six days of utter suffering, many painkiller pills and a lot of hiding. Hiding in his room, pretending to have loads of homework, when in reality he spent his time listening to music and playing on his phone, trying to ignore his arm. And doing a little bit of homework. The only ones that ever questioned him or felt suspicious was Stiles, Liam and Isaac.

Stiles only questioned him after he found him actually crying over the injury. Jackson brushed off his questions of 'What's wrong, jacks?' And 'Are you hurt, what happened?' With "I'm fine, Stiles, not hurt, I swear. I just was taking a nap and I had a nightmare." He wasn't sure Stiles really fell for it but he bought it at the time. He left the room with only a small amount of suspicion.

Liam and Isaac shared a room with him so they obviously wanted to know what was wrong with him. They could tell when he wasn't acting like himself and he wasn't when they confronted him. He dodged all their questions, not really answering any of them. They left with more suspicions than they started with.

On the sixth day, his whole plan of keeping things a secret shattered. During a family night that Jackson was forced to attend in the living room, the pack was watching the Batman trilogy. On his way back from getting more popcorn for him and Lydia, he stupidly banged his bad arm on the doorway going into the living room. He howled in pain, attracting the attention of everyone. Tears stung in his eyes and he fell to the floor, clutching his left arm that was now sending him waves of pain.

Stiles, of course, was the first to get to him. He grabbed Jackson's face so he could look at him, "Oh my god, what happened, what's hurt and why isn't it healed?"

Jackson let out a quiet sob, the tears finally escaping him. He sighed, knowing his cover was blown, "My arm," he whimpered pathetically, raising his left arm the best he could and wincing when Stiles took it and rolled up his sleeve to reveal bruising all over it, "It's broken."

"What?! How did it get broken?! Why isn't it healing?! How long has it been like this?!" Stiles asked rapidly and worriedly.

"This is the sixth day it's been broken... it hasn't healed at all and it hurts like hell," he sniffled, refusing to look Stiles in the eye. He felt bad for hiding this from someone he knew would take his best interests into account.

"Oh Jackson," Stiles let go of his arm to hug him, careful not to touch it again.

Derek got off the couch to look him over. He crouched next to the two, "Jackson, why didn't you tell us about this before? If you're not healing you should have told us so we could have helped. Why did you keep it from us?" Derek asked in his concerned father voice that they'd all gotten so used to. Surprisingly.

Jackson hesitated. He did want to voice his childish fears in front of the other pups. They would think he was just being a child. He looked at Stiles and Derek before turning his gaze onto the anticipating pack members faces. He sent Stiles and Derek a look that was meant to say "I don't want to say it in front of them" he hoped the point got across.

Derek seemed to pick it up before Stiles did so he turned to the others, "Will you guys go upstairs for a little bit? You can go watch the rest of the movie in our bed if you want but for now, let us talk."

They all compiled, going upstairs with some murmured complaints. Aiden hesitated for a moment, wanting to know why Jackson made him keep quiet the whole week. He also wanted to know if he was alright, since this was actually his fault. Went Jackson looked at him with a slightly pleading expression he jogged the rest of the way up to catch up to the others.

When everyone was gone and they were alone, Stiles asked him again, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jackson sighed, not sure yet if this was the best thing he could have done in this situation. He cradled his arm gently before starting his explanation, "I'm just gonna start from the beginning, okay? Six days ago, I confronted Aiden behind the bleachers for saying something to Lydia that I can't even remember now. We started arguing and it got really intense and he pushed me into the bleachers. I hit my head, passed out and fell wrong on my arm really hard. Something snapped according to Aiden and now its broken. My healing factor wasn't working and it... terrified me," he admitted, looking up at their faces for any kind of judgment. Obviously there was nothing be concern, "No healing means when I get hurt, I really get hurt. Which means I would have to go to," he shuddered, "The doctors. Or, even worse, the hospital... Ever since I was a kid I've had the worst fear of basically anything medical related. Even the thought of having to go the the doctors makes me want to throw up. I-I was so scared you guys would make me go to the hospital I made Ethan and Aiden keep this from you and I did everything I could to keep it a secret," he finished, taking in a deep breath, "I-I'm really sorry..."

"W-Wait a minute. Aiden did this to you? Aiden - the one that literally begged me to make him peanut butter chocolate cupcakes the other day?" Stiles asked like he couldn't believe it. Once again saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Derek sighed, "Seriously, Stiles? One of our pups was just in tears because of an actual broken arm and has such a bad fear of medical use that he hid it from us for almost a week, possibly worsening it beyond belief, and your only comment is about miniature cakes?"

Stiles shot him a look, "Well, when you put it like that it seems incredibly irresponsible and irrelevant." He looked at Jackson apologetically, "Sorry, Jacks. I get it though, hospitals are... awful. Ever since my mom, being in one makes me sick. Which really sucks considering how much you guys get hurt."

Derek reached out for Jackson arm, which he instantly pulled back out of fear. "It's okay, I just want to look at it," Derek reassured him. When Jackson slowly gave him his arm, Derek held his wrist very gently. Jackson whined quietly when the alpha's grip tightened slightly, "Shh, you're okay," Derek looked it over. All around his elbow was covered in bruises. The colors on it ranged black to purple to yellow-green.

Stiles felt sick, not particularly liking the sight of injuries like this, but thinking about Jackson struggling with that all week made him want to hug the pup despite the look of his arm. He felt awful when he remembered making the boy carry in grocery bags the other day.

"You know..." Derek started as he let go of Jackson's wrist, "You actually are healing. Just not at the rate you're supposed to. It's still faster than humans but it's definitely slower than a werewolf."

Jackson looked surprised, "Really? Then how come it still hurts like hell?"

"Well... I really hate to tell you this, but it's because you haven't had medical treatment on it," Derek really didn't want to make the kid do it but, it really was the only thing that would make it heal faster. And better yet, heal correctly.

Derek's words made the beta tense immediately. His breath quickened along with his heart beat which Derek could hear loud and clear, "N-No, the last time I had to go the hospital I had a panic attack," he was verging on actual terror and it wasn't helping the pain in his arm, "You can't make me go."

Stiles thought it was about time for him to jump in, "You're right, we can't. But I am gonna tell you, if you don't get it treated at all, it's going to continue to hurt like hell for a way longer time than if it was treated. You're not going to be able to use it. You won't be playing lacrosse, you won't be training and you won't be doing anything you enjoy. I'm not going to allow it to get worse if you're not willing to let it get better. You'll just have to deal with the pain until we're sure it's completely healed. How does that sound?" Stiles asked rhetorically. He knew how to deal with Jackson. He couldn't ever give him any room to bend things. He would get all or nothing and that's how it always worked. In this case, he gets nothing, though Stiles knew he never took the option he gave him because it always made the first choice look like the best.

Jackson whined quietly, knowing that was obviously not what he wanted. He already was in pain. He didn't want it to hurt anymore. "I guess, I'll go to the h-hospital... if that's really the best option," he said, unsure.

"We'll be right there with you the whole time, we promise," Stiles assured him, "Right, Der?" He asked nudging his mate.

"Definitely."

Jackson nodded, "I trust you guys."

A little later that night, Aiden went to Jackson and apologized again for hurting him so bad.

"Why didn't you say the pain was that bad?" Aiden asked him to which he only shrugged his right shoulder.

"I didn't want you to make a big deal about it. Stiles would have found out."

Aiden looked at him confused, "But he did find out. Like 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to," Jackson replied, still not really giving Aiden any new information. "Look, can we talk about this later? They're scheduling me an appointment early tomorrow and I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah," Aiden said, getting off his bed to go back to his own room, "You should sleep," he left the room, leaving Jackson to lay in bed and mentally prepare himself for the next day.

Stiles had managed to pull some strings with Melissa to schedule a last minute appointment for the next morning. Suffice to say, Jackson was terrified. He had locked himself in his bedroom after remembering he said he would go the night before. Derek and Stiles had been trying to get him out for a half hour.

"Come on, Jacks, it's for the best! I swear to you there is absolutely nothing to be scared about," Stiles pleaded, sitting against the door with Derek.

"No way, I don't know what I was thinking last night but I made the wrong choice!" Jackson yelled back, "I'm going to live in pain!"

"Melodramatic little son of a bitch."

Derek sighed, "Stiles we're not going to get him out like this, you know that," he stood up, "Move."

Stiles stood up and got out of the way, "What are you goin-"

And Derek broke down the door.

Stiles eyes widened, "Fuck, Derek, doors are expensive."

Derek went in the room and picked up Jackson. The boy tried kicking him but Derek kept his hold on him tight, "He's going whether he likes it or not, Stiles. I know you like giving him choices," he added, starting down the stairs with the human following close behind, "But this time, he's not getting one."

Stiles shrugged and looked at Jackson, "You'll thank us when your arm heals, trust me."

"It would have healed on its own," Jackson pouted as Derek opened the door of the jeep and put him down in it. Jackson sat in the middle while Derek was in the passenger. Stiles was inside, calling to tell Melissa they might be slightly late.

"Jackson, it's really not going to be as bad as you're making it out to be. I know you're scared, but I promise this is for the best," Derek reassured him in a soothing voice when the youngers heart beat sped up, "Now, can you please calm down and try to stop acting like a child?" Jackson let out a shaky sigh before nodding. He leaned over so his head was resting on Derek's shoulder.

Stiles got in the driver's seat and started the jeep. Jackson didn't know how long it took to get there but it felt like he had blinked and they were already in the parking lot. His right hand wrapped around Derek's arm tightly. When the alpha went to open the door, Jackson's grip tightened, "Wait, I'm not ready." He was mentally preparing himself. When he finally felt a little more confident about it, he let go of Derek. "Okay... Let's get this over with."

After checking in and actually getting into the appointment, the doctor revealed that Jackson had broken a bone in his elbow, which explained why all the bruising was in that area. The boy's nerves rushed back into him when they were taking the X-Ray but for the majority of the time, he felt okay-ish. He was still scared, but he wasn't terrified. He assumed it had something to do with both his alphas being with him for most of it. He did have a slight panic attack when they said he would need "a procedure" but he calmed when Stiles began to rub his back. At the end, he had a green cast - that Stiles just had to make lizard jokes about which made Jackson realize he really hasn't changed much - and a smaller amount of terror for hospitals left.

"I told you it'd be okay," Derek reminded him on their way home.

"Shut up, I wasn't scared," Jackson defended himself, "I was just... pretending."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled, "We know."

"I was."

"We believe you."

"I don't get scared. I'm a Whittemore, we don't do scared."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's why you only let go of my hand once the whole time."

"Shut up, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one other thing, I don't thoroughly proofread these so if theres ever mistakes in here, it's because I'm writing this late at night when I stop giving two shits.
> 
> Plus if there's messed up continuity, it's because of that ^ too


End file.
